


Operation: Rescue

by orphan_account



Series: Listen to Your Heart [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Audrey is back!, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wakes up from a weird dream, only to find herself in a heap of trouble she couldn't explain. She had no clue what was going on, but she suspected her 'dream' had something to do with it.</p><p>Jack is heartbroken, and does some really unexplainable things. Including getting his love in trouble that could seriously hurt him, Pitch, and the other Guardians.</p><p>How will Emily get out of her problem? What will happen to the Guardians and Pitch? And most of all, what will happen to Emily?</p><p>(Emily is Audrey from my last fic in this series, FYI.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Dream!

Emily woke up with a start. She had had a very weird dream about the Guardians, whoever they were. The first name she recalled was 'Jack Frost'.  
'Hmmm...' She thought to herself. Then she remembered some others. North. Tooth. Bunny. Sandy. Pitch.  
"That's very strange, they sound like... like..." Emily said aloud. She was cut off, however, by the sound of her best friend calling her.  
"Emily!!!" She called. "It's breakfast time!"  
"Ok," she called back down the stairs. Somehow, her dream had addled her mind, because Emily just remembered:  
She lived in a Orphanage.


	2. The Snowball snd the Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for neglecting this fic. Real life and writers block happened; I think we all know that feeling.

After breakfast, was school. As Emily and her BFF Maddy were waiting for the first bell to ring, Maddy asked about Emily's dream. She had told Maddy about having a weird dream, but didn't explain in detail.  
"Well, it was about the Guardians. I was friends with them. And, I'm not sure if it was real or not. Like, ya know, one of those dreams where you can't tell what's real anymore?" Emily skimmed over the part about Jack Frost being her boyfriend. That would be just plain odd.  
"Well, of course it was not real. We both know that, although the Guardians are real, we've never even met Santa, and I mean the _real_ Santa. So, it could mean a couple things: one, it was only a dream, or two, it's a sign." She just remembered how talkative Maddy was.  
"What kind of sign?"  
"Well, it could mean that-" but Maddy was cut off by the first bell. "Oh, well. Talk to you at lunch!"  
After that, it was a long first four periods at her high school. Emily had second lunch, along with Maddy. So when the second lunch bell rang, she was relieved to get out of earthworm dissection in biology.  
"Wanna sit outside today?" Maddy asked.  
"But it's snowing," Emily pointed out.  
"So? We'll be the only ones out there."  
"Oh, alright." Emily laughed. She figured some fresh air would help with the earthworm smell lingering on her clothes. They talked about the dissection (Emily had biology fourth, but Maddy had it second) when all of a sudden, they both heard a cracking noise. Maddy and Emily looked up at the tree covering the picnic table. A snowball came flying out of nowhere, hitting the branch, and making it crack even more.  
"We'd better get outta here..." Maddy said slowly. But before they were done clearing their garbage, another snowball hit the branch. That was the breaking point. The heavy branch snapped and fell on Maddy's head right as she screamed.  
Emily rushed over, and found blood gushing out of Maddy's head.  
"Oh my fucking god..." Emily whispered. Just then, teachers came running over.  
"We heard and scream and-OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Mr. Smith cried out when he saw the blood on Maddy's head and Emily's hands.  
"A, a snowball, and, the branch, it fell, and-" Emily stammered. But before she could say anymore, Mr. Smith had pulled out his cellphone and was frantically dialing 911. He talked hurriedly, and Emily heard the woman on the other end say an ambulance "will be discharged immediately".  
After what seemed to be eons, the paramedics came.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Emily asked quietly. The paramedic, however, looked grave.  
"Who did this?" He asked. By this time, all the available teachers wee crowed around, along with some students that were at lunch, too.  
"She did. She claims a 'snowball' came flying, cracked the branch, and fell. But when I came, there was no one there but those two. No one could have possibly thrown a snowball." Mr. Smith rushed, pointing at Emily.  
"Officers, take her away." The paramedic decided.  
As Emily screamed she was innocent, she was handcuffed. As she was being dragged away, her worst fear was confirmed.  
"Madison Bishop is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was longer. I couldn't find a place to stop that would fit.


End file.
